The Hammerspace Of Hikami Itaru
by Kerboku
Summary: IN WEST HANAGASAKI, BORN AND RAISED IN THE LIBRARY WAS WHERE I SPENT MOST OF MY-Wait a minute. Itaru spends a year in Habataki with his cousin and his wife. Fluff/crack/drabbles HimuroxFL!Heroine/Futori ItaruxSS!Heroine in later chapters.


_Itaru, _  
_Your father and I need to go over seas for some unexpected plot device I mean reason._  
_Please pack your things as soon as possible as we are sending you to stay with Reiichi in the mean time._  
_Please take care of your self, keep your grades up, and eat good meals._  
_This doesn't mean living off of bread._  
_- Mom_

To explain the look on young Itaru Hikami's face wouldn't even be justifiable, none the less, it was a mixture of pure confusion and the utmost amount of joy possible of a single high school boy. The note fell from the door as he jolted up to his room, there he packed all of his clothes and every reference book he could find along with the telescope off of his balcony. He ran back down the stairs with his luggage and tripped slightly on the rug forcing him out the front door.  
He groaned as his telescope flew into a rose bush and his bag opened as stuff fell out. He began plucking his things off the ground and packed all of his clothes in neatly before strapping his helmet on and tying up his luggage to his back.

He grinned whole heatedly and cried tears of joy as he peddled furiously towards the station. Watching Itaru from the sidewalk as she walked home from school that day was Ayumi Tadakichi, curious as to where her taicho would be going in such a hurry and with such a scary expression on his face.

* * *

Futori Himuro's half closed eyes were glued to the TV as her husband graded homework. Any other day she'd be assisting him in some way, bringing him coffee or taking a stack for herself, but sundays at nine were different.  
"Can you hand me another pen?" Hitori blindly swiped her hand across the kotatsu's surface, knocking Reiichi's coffee down, but always quick to his wife's enduring and lovable acts of moe, caught it quickly before reaching any of his papers. She handed him another pen before resting her head as the ending theme started and rested her chin on the kotatsu she sighed heavily and puffed up her cheeks while staring at Reiichi while he worked.

"What is it." He asked her without making eye contact, she moaned lightly before stretching her arms across the table, her over sized lavender sweater ending well over her finger tips. "Would there ever really be a nine year old teacher?" She slowly crawled next to Reiichi before sprawling her body over his lap,  
"This is inappropriate behavior." Reiichi worked above her, the corners of his lips twitching slightly as she tugged and poked at his shirt sleeve,

"Uhn! Answer me first and then you can work!" Reiichi blushed slightly now as she poked at his lips, making them move with her finger wiggling in between and adding small sounds to make him appear to be talking, his eye brow twitched and he got the angry anime cross hair mark.

"I highly doubt anyone would let a nine year old teach high school students, let alone at an all girls school, wizard or not and that's that. Now, stop acting so childish... I'm almost done for tonight. Then you can have my full attention." Futori smiled. Her husband was always a very serious and strict man, but she knew that like any other man the way into getting what she wanted, whether it be getting him to watch anime with her, a stuffed toy from a festival, or sex, was touching his face and hair.  
"Should I start a bath for you then?" Reiichi shuffled his papers before clearing his throat.  
"Yes please that would be most desirable." Futori chuckled a quick "fufufu." before scampering to the bathroom a few feet away.

Their apartment was small, big enough for just the two of them and cheap enough for a civil servant's measly pay.  
Futori graduated collage early, marriage weighing in a big factor for that, as well as a failed pregnancy neither spouse cared to remember.  
With a degree in psychology she worked modestly as an actress and model, her friend from childhood Kei Hazuki helping her along the way, and though she mainly was used as an extra, Kei made sure that if he had anything to do with her modeling she was standing beside him, much to Reiichi's dismay.  
He was never fond of Fuu-chan dressing up like a dime store hooker for the sake of vanity and pay check which rivaled his own with the immense force of a thousand Gundams.

The apartment was very small, it's only real furnishings being a coat rack by the door, a small kitchen, Futori's prized tv set received from Matsuda as a wedding gift, and the even more treasured kotatsu which the couple often slept around on cold nights too lazy to pull out the futon Reiichi begrudgingly shared. Before Futori moved in the apartment would have seemed near desolate, save a book or two next to the bath or a stack of reference books neatly compiled on the table. Reichii worked harder then he would let on after they eloped, both wanting to supply a worry free environment for his wife, and a stable home for what he would hope to one day call family.

"Reiichi-kun! The bath is ready." Futori smiled lightly before tip toeing her way to the closet.  
"Okay, will you be...eherm?" Futori blinked at her husband while she uncuffed her sleeves, "Hah."  
"Well you know... er, never mind. Sorry it was improper of me to even think that way." His face flushed red but his expression was still the same slightly angry one, Futori swore she saw steam come out of his ears before turning towards the viewer smirking to herself evily.  
Reiichi shut the bathroom door tightly and began removing his clothes, all the while trying to rid himself of his impure thoughts of his moe waifu.

* * *

As Itaru dragged his luggage up the fifth stairwell he collapsed. His body sprawled out on the cool concrete flooring as his bag loomed in front of him, and just beyond, the paradise that was room B123.  
"Just... a little bit... farther..."  
He trembled as he stood, his legs shaking badly as he took step after painful step towards the door while pulling his bag along by the strap. He rested his hand against the thin wood, beyond it the sounds of a tea pot whistling. He rested his sweaty forehead against the wood and then with the last bit of his strength, knocked lightly.  
He heard the kettle go off and a feminine voice ask who it was, though he didn't have the air in his lungs to say his name. He leaned back off the door and wheezed out a shaky "I...Ita..gah... Itaru..."

Someone opened the door, though he couldn't see who, because all he saw was rose petals somehow bursting towards him from no where.

"Welcome."


End file.
